Recon Revelation
by milleniumforce20
Summary: A story I wrote for a competition in the EH, its about an Imperial squadron that finds something of great intrest.


Recon Revelation By: milleniumforce20  
  
As I walked to the squadron briefing room I hoped that this new mission was not babysitting some stupid transports or something boring like that. Sith, I'd prefer Recon to that, at least there's a chance of finding some Rebels or pirates. Then I noticed I took a wrong turn. Sithspit.  
  
I can't afford to be late again. Luckily, there's a shortcut through the enlisted barracks. I head toward them cursing the SSD Avenger's confusing design. After passing through the barracks without being caught I arrive.  
  
"Lt. Darklighter, so nice of you to join us." Capt. Braxus greeted me.  
  
"Sorry sir, I took a wrong turn." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever, anyway our new mission is Recon in the Unknown regions; we are hoping to find any traces of an old Imperial base that was abandoned after an attack by an unknown force. Flights 1 and 3 will be flying the usual TIE Defenders, with Flight 2 in their Missile Boats." Braxus stated.  
  
"Sounds like fun." SL Luke Horn interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Horn." LCM Tycho Celchu snapped.  
  
"Alright then, any questions?" Capt. Braxus asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. Is there any opposition expected?" I asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. Alright pilots Suit up and meet in the main hanger in 20 minutes."  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
We all met up in the main hanger, this time I was on time. The only late arrival was SL Horn, but he doesn't know his way around yet.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Braxus questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." We all answered back. We were all ready to go, hoping we would find something big.  
  
I walked up to my personal Defender, the Matrix, thanked the tech and hopped in. I strapped in, checked to make sure everything was green, and turned on my comm.  
  
"Flayer 2 is all green." I signaled.  
  
Everyone else checked in, we were all nervous because we are not a full squadron; we are missing a few pilots.  
  
"Let's go Flayer and long live the Empire." Braxus said.  
  
We flew out of the hanger. I love flying, you just get a rush when you first take off, its pure bliss.  
  
"Okay Flayer, you've all got the jump coordinates, let's go in 15 seconds." Braxus commanded.  
  
The jump went as planned and we entered the Berr Sector in the Unknown Regions. It looked pretty boring to me.  
  
"Alright Flayer, form up on me." Braxus said.  
  
"Hold on sir, what is that!" Lt. Infamous exclaimed.  
  
"Kessel, it's huge." I added.  
  
"Everyone, on alert! It looks like another Death Star!" commanded Braxus.  
  
"Sir, there aren't any life readings."  
  
"WHAT! Darklighter you'd better be kidding."  
  
"No sir, check it out yourself." I said.  
  
"You're right Darklighter, Sith this is weird." Braxus said. He paused as if he was thinking. "Celchu you take your Flight back to the Avenger and tell them to high tail it over here."  
  
"Yes sir." Celchu answered.  
  
I watched them fly off and make the jump to hyperspace, while thinking that this was pretty freaky. Who actually finds some old abandoned space station that happens to be a third Death Star? This is big, and good for the Emperor's Hammer.  
  
"Alright, we are going to try and board as soon as the Avenger arrives." Braxus said.  
  
"You think that it's safe sir?" I asked.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Before I could say anything the Avenger arrived.  
  
"This is Lt. Narol of the Avenger; the Commodore is ordering Flayer Squadron and Trooper transports Omega to board the Death Star."  
  
"Alright Flayers, let's go board this thing." Braxus ordered.  
  
We flew toward the station, not knowing what would happen. As we boarded it appeared that there was no danger, in fact the hanger looked as shiny as the day it had been built.  
  
"Looks deserted." Horn noted.  
  
"Yeah, but a bit to clean." I concurred. The stormtroopers soon landed and searched the place, which was declared empty. We sent in a report to GA Ronin and hoped that Flayer would be rewarded for finding the station.  
  
2 months later  
  
The Death Star was officially renamed the Emperor's Hammer, because we wanted the name to strike fear into the hearts of all. Flayer squadron was given all of the credit for finding it.  
  
*  
  
The end, for now review if you want more! 


End file.
